Public Menaces
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Bellatrix takes five year old Draco to the park and they become public menaces.


Draco sat in an old chair that was much too big for him. His arms were crossed and he had a bitter look on his face. He did not want to be at this party. He did not like the stiff jacket he had to wear. He did not like the small boots he had to wear. He did not like all of the guests at his home either.

Draco kicked of one of his boots. He tapped his mother's shoulder, "Mum, my shoe came off." He whispered very softly.

"You may get it."

Draco slid off of his chair and under the table. He put his boot back on, crawled out from under the table and ran out of the dining room.

"Please excuse our son." Lucius embarrassedly said to the other guests.

Draco ran up four flights of stairs to his aunts room. He knocked on the door. "Hold oOn!" Bellatrix yelled. She opened the door seconds later. "Hello Draco."

"I can't do anything." The five year old complained.

"Why not?"

"Mum and Dad are having a party."

"I'll take you somewhere." She offered. Draco nodded in excitement. Bellatrix took his small hand and they walked downstairs to the dining room. "Good evening." She said to the guests before turning to Narcissa, "Cissy, if it's fine with you, I will be taking Draco to the park."

Narcissa nodded and continued talking with one of the guests.

"Come on Draco, lets try the swings." Bellatrix said. They both ran to the swings. "Haha! I beat you!" Bellatrix taunted.

"Thats no fair." He was out of breath. "You're older." He climbed onto a swing. "Will you push me?" He asked.

"No."

"Then how do I get it to move?"

"You kick your feet out when you are in front of the pole-" she tapped on the pole holding up the swings, "-and then pull them in when you're behind it." She demonstrated for him.

Draco soon caught on and was almost swinging as high as her.

"Can I swing?" A little girl asked Bellatrix.

"No." Bella kicked her. She _was_ in front of the swing, so she was fair game.

The girl must have told her mother because she came back up to Bellatrix, but this time she was with a woman. "Will you let my daughter have a go at the swing?" She asked.

"No!"

The girl's mother grabbed the swing chain and pulled it to a stop. "You've been on this swing for too long, and you are too old. Please get off so my daughter can swing."

"Please get off so my daughter can swing." Bellatrix mocked.

"Ma'am, you need to stop."

"Does she want my swing?" Draco offered. The mother smiled, taking her daughter over to Draco. "Well you can't have it." He laughed.

"Nice one Draco." Bellatrix high-fived him.

"You two are being very rude." The woman said. Bellatrix hated those types of mothers who always stood up for their children.

"Go **** yourself."

The mother was appalled at the language. She took her daughter and walked away angrily.

"Draco, I don't want to hear you use that word okay? Only grown-ups can use it, and if a child says it... You don't want to know what happens."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

Bellatrix noticed a muggle police man coming up to them. She leaned over to Draco and whispered, "This'll be fun."

"Ma'am, I've been informed that you and your son have been causing trouble at the playground."

"Son?" Bellatrix said, "you mean my nephew?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If you think he's my son-"

"I don't have time for this. Ma'am, a woman informed me that you've been causing trouble."

"Not at all. I have no idea what your talking about." And with that, Bellatrix took out her wand and turned him into a toad. She picked him up and held him close to her face. "I don't like you." She threw him over a fence.

Draco clapped, and forgot about holding on, he fell off the swing. "Ouch."

Bellatrix helped him up. "Lets go to the slide."

They were standing in line when a young boy walked up to them. "My mum says you are a crack dealer."

Bellatrix bent down to his height. "Oh no sweetie," she said with a fake smile, "I don't sell crack. I only sell cocaine."

"Oh." He ran off to go inform his mum she was mistaken.

"This children are mental." She slid down the slide and ran to the lake. Draco tried to keep up with her.

There was a little girl was standing close to the edge of the lake. "Watch this," Bellatrix whispered to Draco. Bellatrix walked up to the girl and pushed her in. The girls father ran over and got her out of the lake. He brought the shivering girl to to the bench him and his wife were sitting on and then he went to confront Bellatrix.

"What was that for!" He yelled.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You just pushed my daughter into the lake!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did I just saw you."

"Must've been somebody else."

"There's nobody else around."

Bellatrix shrugged and walked away, Draco in tow.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you!" He called after her. Bellatrix snapped her fingers and apparated back to the manor with Draco.

...

"What's this?" Narcissa asked the next morning at breakfast. She held up a flyer with Bellatrix and Draco's pictures on it labeled 'public menace'

Bellatrix laughed. "For a second there I thought it said "_pubic menace._" Lucius tried not to laugh.

"This isn't funny. I saw this while I went for a walk this morning. What did you two do?"

"Nothing. We were just being-" she smiled, "-pubic menaces..."

Lucius spit out his coffee. "I'm sorry." He tried to repress a smile.

"I'm just going to forget that this happened." Said Narcissa.


End file.
